


Panic room

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Un temporale, una porta che si chiude all'improvviso bloccando Steve e Tony in una stanza antipanico e, finalmente, una conversazione.





	Panic room

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla challenge Tic Tac Stony indetta sul gruppo Facebook Oh Danny Boy, I love you so.  
> Il prompt è: Tempesta.

La soffiata si era rivelata un falso allarme: la violazione dei server della C.I.A. non era avvenuta ad opera di un gruppo terroristico, ma di tre adolescenti annoiati che giocavano a fare gli hacker nel seminterrato di casa, e che se l’erano fatta sotto dalla paura quando si erano visti piombare in casa Iron Man e Capitan America.

Tony aveva quasi provato compassione quando Cap gli aveva fatto una interminabile ramanzina, e poi aveva offerto loro uno stage alla Stark Innovations, perché pochi sarebbero riusciti a violare quei server e coprire quasi del tutto le proprie tracce.

A quel punto, Cap era uscito sbattendo la porta ed era risalito in moto.

Tony lo raggiunse più tardi, dopo aver firmato un assegno per la riparazione del muro che avevano buttato giù facendo irruzione nel seminterrato.

La strada era dritta, il traffico assente e Iron Man si affiancò alla moto di Steve, il quale però continuava a guardare ostinatamente la strada.

“Sei arrabbiato.”

“Io cerco di dire a quei ragazzi che hanno sbagliato e tu li premi? È questa la tua idea migliore?”

“Vogliamo tornare indietro e chiedere loro quanto gli è rimasto impresso della tua paternale? Io gli ho semplicemente offerto una seconda opportunità.”

“Le opportunità bisogna guadagnarsele.”

“Mettiamola così, allora: preferiresti che fosse un criminale ad accorgersi delle loro potenzialità e a sfruttarle? Ora potranno imparare a difenderli, quei server.”

Steve strinse le labbra e accelerò quasi inconsciamente: nessuno, davvero nessuno era in grado di innervosirlo quanto Tony, e non solo perché aveva sempre una risposta pronta. 

Era anche perché, nonostante l’etica di Stark fosse diversa dalla sua, spesso distante anni luce, non aveva torto e arrivava ai suoi stessi risultati in modo più diretto e veloce.

Tony era così: poteva mandare in pezzi le sue granitiche certezze solo con una frase, lasciandolo destabilizzato a camminare su un territorio sconosciuto.

“Signore - si intromise F.R.I.D.A.Y. - le previsioni meteorologiche danno una forte tempesta in arrivo.”

Tony sollevò lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte: il cielo era gonfio di nubi nere e attraversato da lampi continui; portati dal vento, alcuni chicchi di grandine picchiettarono sulla sua armatura.

“Fermati a casa mia, non è distante.”

“Non mi faccio spaventare da un temporale” ribatté Steve.

“Sì, lo so, sei stato in guerra e hai dormito in un sacco a pelo sotto il diluvio universale, ma perché devi pisciare controvento, quando puoi evitarlo?”

Steve sbuffò, infastidito: Tony non era colui che si sdraiava sul filo spinato, ma colui che lo tagliava. E, ancora una volta, non aveva torto.

Una raffica di vento improvviso fece sbandare leggermente la moto e un secondo dopo fu investito da una pioggia scrosciante talmente fitta che quasi gli impediva di vedere la strada; un fulmine cadde nella sterpaglia a lato della strada, riempendo l’aria dell’acre odore di ozono.

“Casa tua non era stata distrutta?”

“L’ho ricostruita.”

“Dove?”

“Prossima uscita sulla sinistra.”

 

Quando raggiunsero il garage della villa, la tempesta aveva assunto proporzioni tali che dovevano urlare per sentire le proprie voci. Nemmeno la pesante serranda che si richiuse alle loro spalle era sufficiente a tagliare fuori il frastuono.

“Puoi cambiarti e farti una doccia” disse Tony, togliendosi l’armatura.

“Dove vado?”

“Scegli tu, ci sono sei bagni.”

Steve scosse la testa e salì al piano superiore; la vista, dalla grande vetrata che dava sulla scogliera, era impressionante, con gli spruzzi delle onde che si arrampicavano fin lì e i lampi così accecanti da costringerlo a distogliere lo sguardo. 

L’aria era elettrica e lo rendeva inquieto, si sentiva come se fosse sull’orlo di una rivelazione. Sperava che la doccia avrebbe spazzato via quella strana sensazione.

Tony stava rispondendo a delle email di lavoro, quando la doccia si avviò. Lanciò un’occhiata in direzione del corridoio, poi si massaggiò gli occhi con due dita: quando aveva proposto a Cap di fermarsi da lui, non aveva considerato le implicazioni di quella offerta (e d’altronde, quando mai lo aveva fatto?) ma trovarsi in casa da solo con la sua cotta eterna non era la migliore delle prospettive. Si conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che avrebbe finito per nascondersi dietro una battuta troppo inopportuna e Steve si sarebbe infuriato (più del solito, cioè).

Un tuono fece tremare i vetri e le luci sfarfallarono; si alzò dal divano, irritato: ecco cosa succedeva quando non supervisionava direttamente i lavori di ricostruzione.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., ricordami di fare una telefonata a Happy, più tardi. Ferrovecchio, la cassetta degli attrezzi.”

 

Dopo la doccia, Steve si sentiva effettivamente più calmo; i suoi vestiti stavano girando nell’asciugatrice e uno dei robot di Tony gli aveva fatto trovare un cambio pulito.

Nonostante i sei bagni e i quasi diecimila metri quadri, quella villa era una vera casa, a differenza della Stark Tower, che nel tempo si era trasformata nel campeggio di ogni essere dotato di una qualche abilità particolare.

Non faticava a immaginarsi Tony che si rifugiava lì, dopo una missione.

Uno dei robot avanzò silenziosamente dalla cucina, porgendogli una tazza di caffè fumante.

“Grazie” rispose Steve. Se Tony fosse stato lì, lo avrebbe preso in giro sentendolo ringraziare una macchina, ma la signora Rogers non aveva cresciuto un selvaggio.

Parlando di Tony, dov’era?

La tempesta non accennava a placarsi, e se dovevano restare lì tutta la sera, stare in piedi in una stanza vuota lo metteva a disagio.

“Sai dov’è Tony?”

Il robot allungò il braccio meccanico, puntandolo a sinistra.

Steve seguì i rumori e il basso mormorio della sua voce, proveniente da una grande camera da letto, e si fermò sulla soglia a guardarlo.

Tony era inginocchiato davanti a un pannello a muro, intento a rilevare dei valori con un tester.

“Perché questo calo di tensione?” mormorò, accarezzandosi il pizzetto.

In quel momento assomigliava molto a suo padre; non c’erano dubbi che avesse ereditato da lui la sua passione per quei congegni astrusi e i tratti geniali, ma lo tenne per sé e continuò a osservarlo in silenzio, finché Tony non si accorse della sua presenza e si voltò.

“Er… ti serve una mano?” domandò, anche se non avrebbe saputo dove mettere le mani in quel groviglio di fili e lucine.

Tony strinse le labbra, nascondendo un sorriso.

“No, grazie” rispose, tornando a guardare il pannello.

Steve fece per allontanarsi, ma Tony parlò di nuovo: “Tuttavia non mi dispiacerebbe un po’ di compagnia: Ferrovecchio non è un gran conversatore.”

Il robot, che gli stava porgendo i vari attrezzi, si indignò a quelle parole e lasciò la stanza stizzito.

Steve si accigliò: aveva davvero appena pensato che un robot potesse stizzirsi? Trascorreva davvero troppo tempo con Stark.

“Un giorno di questi ti riprogrammo sul serio” minacciò Tony, agitando una chiave inglese nella sua direzione, ma dal tono della sua voce Steve capì che non l’avrebbe mai fatto.

Realizzò un’altra cosa: quelle macchine erano qualcuno per Tony, erano importanti; il fatto che le vedesse quasi come membri della famiglia avrebbe dovuto essere bizzarro, e invece lo fece sorridere.

Si sedette sul letto sbuffando dal naso: era davvero una strana serata.

Tony interpretò il suo sospiro come un segno di stanchezza.

“Vuoi un altro caffè? Oppure posso farti preparare una delle stanze degli ospiti.”

“No, grazie.”

In quell’istante un lampo si abbatté proprio sulla villa, seguito da un tuono assordante; dal pannello che Tony stava riparando scaturì una pioggia di scintille e Steve scattò istintivamente, afferrandolo per una spalla e tirandolo indietro violentemente.

Tony atterrò sul letto di fianco a Steve con un goffo -oof- mentre delle paratie metalliche scesero a ghigliottina dal soffitto, chiudendo la porta.

“Stai bene?”

“La spalla è ancora attaccata al resto del corpo, quindi penso sia tutto a posto” borbottò Tony, massaggiandola.

“Preferivi che ti lasciassi a friggere attaccato a quel pannello?”

Aveva ragione: un grazie sarebbe stato più appropriato.

Ma non sarebbe stato in linea con l’immagine che Steve aveva di lui e avrebbe rivelato troppo.

“Cos’è successo comunque?” sospirò, indicando il pannello bruciato, dal quale si levava un fumo bluastro.

Tony si inginocchiò davanti al disastro: “Eravamo piuttosto impegnati con gli Avengers mentre era in corso la ricostruzione della casa, quindi ho delegato il lavoro; temo però che le mie istruzioni non siano state comprese: c’è una falla nell’isolamento e quando il fulmine ha colpito il tetto il sistema è andato in corto circuito.”

“E questa?” Steve si alzò dal letto, si posizionò davanti alla paratia, appoggiò le mani sul metallo e provò a sollevarla.

Non si mosse di un millimetro. Cercò allora un pulsante o un sensore per aprirla, ma non trovò nulla. Accigliato, la prese a pugni.

“Non dirmi che nel tuo grande genio ti sei dimenticato di mettere un bottone per aprirla.”

“È una stanza antipanico, completamente isolata dal resto della casa, e progettata per resistere a un attacco nucleare.”

“Vuoi dire che siamo intrappolati qua dentro?”

“C’è un pannello di controllo per aprire la porta quando l’eventuale pericolo è cessato, ma è in corto circuito anche quello. Però sono sicuro che F.R.I.D.A.Y. sta già operando per risolvere il problema.”

“E nel frattempo cosa facciamo, aspettiamo qui?”

“Hai un appuntamento?”

“Non è divertente, Tony!”

Rogers tirò altri due forti pugni sul metallo, senza scalfirlo.

“Che c’è - ridacchiò Tony - soffri di claustrofobia?”

“Oh, perdonami se non mi sorride l’idea di essere sepolto vivo” sputò Steve e Tony si morse la lingua. Puntuale, la battuta inopportuna era arrivata.  _ Complimenti Stark, ottimo lavoro. _

“Ma forse ho reagito in modo esagerato” disse Steve, dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata veloce al suo viso. Doveva proprio essere così manifestamente dispiaciuto?

“No, era una battuta idiota. Ti chiedo scusa” ammise Tony, alzando le mani.

Era sincero.

Steve scivolò a terra, appoggiando le braccia sulle ginocchia.

“Ad ogni modo, a cosa ti serve una stanza antipanico?”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. era sempre vigile e Tony poteva richiamare un’armatura all’istante, per difendersi da un eventuale attacco.

Tony sollevò il letto, rivelando una dispensa nascosta di snack e bibite e tirò una lattina di Coca Cola a Steve.

“Be’ sai, non l’avevo progettata per me.”

Pepper.

Tony non ne aveva mai parlato, e Steve aveva saputo che si erano lasciati solo perché un giornaletto scandalistico aveva fotografato Pepper con il nuovo fidanzato.

_ “Mi dispiace,” _ sarebbe stata la giusta frase di circostanza da pronunciare, ma era appunto di circostanza, e Steve non era dispiaciuto.

Non conosceva bene Pepper, ma il suo atteggiamento nei confronti di Tony l’aveva sempre stupito; quando lo guardava o gli parlava aveva il tono condiscendente di una madre che considera sciocchi i passatempi del figlio, e questo Steve non l’aveva mai capito, perché, per quanti battibecchi avessero lui e Tony, mai si sarebbe sognato di sminuire ciò che faceva per gli Avengers e per la salvezza del pianeta.

Anche Tony prese una lattina e guardò Steve con una muta domanda negli occhi; Steve annuì e Tony scivolò seduto accanto a lui.

Potevano tranquillamente sembrare due amiconi sugli spalti durante una partita di baseball, non fosse stato per il silenzio teso tra loro.

“Come è stato?”  _ Sublime Rogers, davvero sublime. _

“Credo sapessimo entrambi da tempo che era finita: volevamo cose troppo diverse, diametralmente opposte. E non posso parlare per Pepper, ma per quel che mi riguarda ho continuato ad aggrapparmi ostinatamente all’idea che, se avessimo ignorato i problemi, in qualche modo avrebbe funzionato. Ma i problemi erano tutti lì, e quando lei mi ha messo davanti alla scelta tra lei e tutto questo - allargò una mano in un gesto vago a indicare la sua identità, il suo lavoro, gli Avengers - ho capito di aver già scelto.”

Bevve un lungo sorso di cola ed aspettò la replica di Steve, che tuttavia non arrivò.

“Allora? - lo punzecchiò Tony - Non mi dici ‘tipico di te’? Capitan America non ha voglia di farmi una paternale per aver infranto i sogni di Pepper di avere una famiglia?”

“Non avrebbe dovuto chiederti una cosa del genere - disse adagio Steve, evitando accuratamente di guardarlo negli occhi - Non ho mai sentito la moglie o il marito di un soldato chiedergli di scegliere tra loro e l’esercito” sbuffò Steve.

“Ha passato dei brutti momenti a causa mia, non posso biasimarla perché a un certo punto ha deciso di volere altro dalla vita. E, dopotutto, io non l’ho messa al primo posto: quando ho pensato a come sarebbe stato mettere per sempre Iron Man in un armadio, non ce l’ho fatta.”

“Ma lei lo sapeva dall’inizio, non è che le hai nascosto la tua identità; sapeva chi sei e perché fai questo. Sapeva che tu sei Iron Man.”

Gli tornarono in mente le parole di disprezzo che aveva pronunciato sull’Helicarrier dello S.H.I.E.L.D., quando aveva accusato Tony di non essere nulla senza armatura. Si era pentito quasi subito di ciò che aveva detto, forse era stato influenzato dallo scettro di Loki, forse non sapeva come reagire davanti a lui perché lo spiazzava di continuo.

“Davvero?”

“Lo sei. E non sto parlando dell’armatura, sto parlando di te - affermò Steve con convinzione; posò a terra la lattina e finalmente si voltò a guardarlo - E sono felice che tu lo sia.”

“Ehi, fai attenzione, questo è fragile” bisbigliò Tony, battendosi due dita sul petto, ma inclinò impercettibilmente la testa verso di lui, in un muto invito, in un  _ è una follia totale, ma lo voglio. _

“Saprei come averne cura” mormorò Steve e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando le labbra su quelle di Tony; gli passò una mano dietro la nuca, come se avesse paura che all’ultimo potesse ripensarci e tirarsi indietro, ma Tony afferrò la sua maglietta nel pugno e lo tirò a sé.

 

Diverse ore più tardi, F.R.I.D.A.Y. sbloccò la paratia e aprì la stanza.

Steve dormiva ancora, mentre Tony raccolse le lattine da terra e gettò in cucina, nell’apposito bidone della raccolta differenziata.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

“Signore?”

“Quanto tempo fa hai riparato il meccanismo di apertura della porta?”

“Approssimativamente cinque minuti dopo la caduta del fulmine.”

“Brava ragazza.”


End file.
